


Stuck with you

by sunsethue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsethue/pseuds/sunsethue
Summary: Chanyeol's most favorite person in the world is Kyungsoo.





	Stuck with you

**Author's Note:**

> Happy ChanSoo Day. 180612.

"No memory sticks that you’re not fixed into.  
If you’re the glue, I’m glad I’m stuck with you."  
— Rusty Clanton

 

When Chanyeol was a freshman in college, he used to say that he has three favorite things in life: his guitar, his pet Toben, and his best friend, Kyungsoo. 

Chanyeol’s Taylor acoustic guitar is a gift from his late grandfather. He considers it an extension of himself. Though he can play many instruments, he considers his guitar his best weapon that aids him in creating the music that he loves. 

Toben is his baby, a lovely black poodle that is capable of cheering him up anytime of the day no matter what.

Kyungsoo is a combination of both, and so much more.

For Chanyeol, Kyungsoo is his partner in crime and the person who understands him the most.

They started with a weird friendship. Their personalities are very different but their almost daily playful banter led to a strong friendship. Chanyeol is a music major while Kyungsoo was studying to be an accountant. They met accidently when clumsy Chanyeol bumped into tiny Kyungsoo and spilled his coffee, prompting the taller one to buy him another cup and leading to them making plans to catch dinner together the next day. Which led to many dinners after and a strong friendship between them.

There’s no one in this world that Chanyeol adores the most but Kyungsoo. He finds the smaller boy not just physically attractive but also admires Kyungsoo’s patient personality and caring ways towards him. They understand each other so easily and can talk about anything under the sun.

When Chanyeol finally confessed to Kyungsoo that he might like him more than just a friend, Kyungsoo gave him his warmest heart-shaped smile, held his hand, and simply said “I know.” The “I love yous” came hours later when they decided to make their relationship more official. But Chanyeol holds that moment dearly, when he didn’t have to say many things for Kyungsoo to feel and reciprocate his love.

Skinship-wise, easing from friends to boyfriends had been comfortable for them as they both had always been touchy with each other anyway. Their first kiss had been so natural -- waking up next to each other after pulling all nighters studying for their exams, Chanyeol leaned in to Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo welcomed it openly. Though Kyungsoo complained later that he never thought his first kiss would come from a moment where they both haven’t brushed their teeth yet, Chanyeol still felt it’s the perfect first kiss for them.

Of course not everything is easy. There is no perfect relationship, not even theirs. Most of their fights start from the exact reason that they know each other so well. Sometimes it gets overwhelming to be with someone who knows you better than you know yourself. The few times this has happened, they took a breather from each other. But they never broke up, not when Chanyeol can’t even last a day not talking to Kyungsoo and not when Kyungsoo won’t be able to sleep at night not knowing how Chanyeol’s day was.

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo have known each other for seven years and have been dating for more than three years when they decided to get married. Chanyeol, now a music teacher in a high school near his university, had been wanting to propose for a while but somehow, Kyungsoo, a rising accountant in a medium-sized firm, managed to do it first.

It was the best proposal ever, according to Chanyeol. Kyungsoo cooked for him and they had a candle-light dinner at his apartment rooftop. The best part of it is Kyungsoo serenading Chanyeol with a song they both wrote when they were still in college, with improved lyrics.

There were supposed to be fireworks lit from the apartment across them but they only burst an hour later when they were beginning to pack the dinner table because their friends Baekhyun and Sehun just can’t be trusted to do one task right. Still, it was a lovely, memorable evening.

And now they are getting married. Today. And Chanyeol is so nervous he can hardly smile properly.

“Stop fidgeting, man. You have this large, fake smile on your face right now, Yeol. I don’t think Soo will appreciate seeing you like this in your wedding photos,” his best man Sehun says.

“I’m so nervous I feel like crying,” he confesses.

“What are you nervous about? This is Kyungsoo you are marrying,” Junmyeon, his other groomsman asks. 

“I don’t know. So many things can go wrong today and I want it to all be perfect because this is a special day for me and Kyungsoo. What if I forget my vows later? Or what if Kyungsoo suddenly changes his mind and realize he doesn’t want to marry me and live with me for the rest of our lives? What if…”

“Okay, stop it right there, buddy,” Sehun says. “Those are scenarios I never even considered between the two of you. You are Park Chanyeol and he is Do Kyungsoo and the two of you have always been meant for each other since day one.”

“Besides, if you forget your vows, you can just improvise later,” Junmyeon adds. “But surprise, Baekhyun is calling me now and I assume it’s about Kyungsoo so you might want to answer this one.”

Chanyeol answers Junmyeon’s phone and the voice on the other line brings in waves of comfort to him.

“Hi! I’m guessing Chanyeol is probably dying of nerves right now,” Kyungsoo says before even hearing the person on the other line.

Chanyeol laughs. “Yes baby, you got that one right.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo says, before laughing too. “Don’t overthink, baby. Everything will be fine. I’ll see you in 30 minutes okay?”

“Thanks Soo. How did you know the nerves were getting on me?”

“Baekhyun and Jongin were actually just debating something about your possible wedding vow and I just thought you might now even make it there if you I don’t check up on you.”

Chanyeol pouts, but then he laughs. “You know me so well. So I hope you know, I love you so much.”

“Save those vows for later!” Sehun says from across the room, obviously eavesdropping to the phone call.

“I love you too, Yeol. I always will. Hang up now and see you soon,” Kyungsoo says.

The wedding went smoothly and Baekhyun cried the hardest. Their friend Yixing played the guitar while his boyfriend Jongdae sang the wedding song. Kyungsoo’s older brother Minseok gifted them with a trip to Spain for their honeymoon. 

But Chanyeol’s favorite part is Kyungsoo’s wedding vow. There were tears visible in Kyungsoo’s eyes but his smile is as radiant as the day when Chanyeol first confessed to him..

“All the happy days of my life, you are in it. And since I met you, I have only been having happy days. I know you love me and I love you just as much too. Today and everyday, I will always love you,” Kyungsoo says before he tiptoes for a kiss. They weren’t supposed to kiss yet but who is Chanyeol to stop his -- husband.

Chanyeol has more favorite things in life now: his guitar, Toben with Meokmul and Hoocho, their shared apartment -- just to name a few. But there is only one person he loves the most -- the love of his life and now husband, Kyungsoo.


End file.
